1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of disubstituted s-triazines. It also relates to the compounds obtained from such process, some of which are novel themselves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The synthesis of s-triazine derivatives of the isocyanurate type has hereto been reported. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,807, unsymmetrical, trisubstituted isocyanurates are prepared by the reaction of the metal cyanate, an organic isocyanate and an organic halide in the presence of a dipolar aprotic solvent. While this process is superior to those processes described, for example, in Journal of Organic Chemistry, 26, page 3334 (1961) and The Journal of the American Chemical Society, 82, page 6858 (1965), giving extremely good yields of isocyanurate, many of the reactions take extremely long times, e.g. up to 64 hours. Further, this synthetic route can only be used for preparation of compounds of the triazine type having substitutents on each one of the nitrogen atoms.
There have been a variety of techniques useful for the preparation of disubstituted s-triazine materials. For example, one of the most convenient syntheses of the pharmacologically active disubstituted isocyanurates of the formula ##STR1## where X is oxygen or sulphur and R.sub.1 and R.sub.2, which may be the same or different, each represent hydrogen, or optionally substituted aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic, aromatic or heterocyclic radical have largely been confined to the reaction of ureas or thioureas with N-chlorocarbonyl isocyanate. While this process provides compounds of good pharmacological activity, commercial and even laboratory preparations using such route are hazardous due to the high toxicity of the reactants.